1. Technical Field
The present invention generally pertains to motor vehicles. More particular, the present invention pertains to a deployable foot rest for a motor vehicle.
2. Discussion
The front seats of motor vehicles are mounted on a passenger compartment floor. The floor provides a surface upon which passengers normally rest their feet. The passenger compartment floor is typically flat and connects to an angled toe board adjacent the fire wall. The flat compartment floor is often uncomfortable for foot support, particularly during longer trips. The angle of the toe board frequently provides a convenient surface upon which the passenger may rest his or her feet.
Since vehicle passengers come in all sizes, a concerted effort has been made to accommodate the extremes. As a result, it is often impossible or inconvenient for a motor vehicle passenger to use the angled toe board as a foot rest surface. In many instances, the passenger cannot comfortably reach the angled toe board. In other instances, the vehicle seat may need to be translated unnecessarily close to the instrument panel for the passenger's feet to comfortably reach the angled toe board.
A wide variety of amenities are provided in modern day motor vehicles to further occupant convenience and comfort. However, a need remains in the relevant art for comfortably supporting the feet of a passenger.